Carlos Seidl
anos) |cidade natal = Rio de Janeiro |profissão = Ator Dublador Diretor de dublagem |personagens = Major Monograma }} (Rio de Janeiro, 8 de fevereiro de 1948) é um ator, dublador e diretor de dublagem brasileiro. Em Phineas e Ferb ele dubla o Major Monograma. Biografia Carlos Seidl começou sua carreira artística nos anos 60 no teatro, tendo feito mais de 30 peças no eixo Rio-São Paulo. Nos anos 80, pelo bom cachê e à convite de Marcelo Gastaldi (dublador da personagem Chaves), começou a dublar o Seu Madruga. Seidl fazia a voz de Shrek para os trailers e extras do DVD do filme, e chegou a ser cogitado para dublar a personagem em Shrek Terceiro, devido à morte de Bussunda, até então o dublador da personagem, mas quem efetivamente dublou o ogro foi Mauro Ramos Em julho de 2012, após 28 anos anunciou não ira mais dublar Ramón Valdés, devido a que o SBT não paga pelos direitos autorais por seu trabalho. Trabalhos Como Dublador * Seu Madruga (Ramón Valdés) em Chaves; * Personagens de Ramón Valdés em Chapolin Colorado; * Schroeder em (''Peanuts - versão do estúdio Maga); * '''Cavaleiro Branco' em Mutante Rex; * Palhaço Krusty e Smithers em Os Simpsons; * Pai do Dexter em O Laboratório de Dexter; * Doutor Lelé em Novo Pica-Pau; * Lionel Luthor (John Glover) em Smallville; * Pops em Johnny Bravo; * Doutor Gori em Spectreman; * Nergal e Zeus em As Terríveis Aventuras de Billy & Mandy; * Sr. Read em Arthur (desenho); * Rei Peter em Barbie as the Island Princess; * Seu Cebola (2ª voz) em Turma da Mônica; * Doyle em The Mask (filme) (O Máskara) e The Mask: The Animated Series (O Máskara em desenho); * Kojiro em Gyaban (1ª voz, sendo substítuido por Ionei Silva); * Tao em VR Troopers; * Comandante Sawai em Ultraman Tiga; * Duane em Kissyfur; * Tenente John Stillman em Cold Case; * Gomez Addams (Tim Curry) no filme Addams Family Reunion (O Retorno da Família Addams); * Thomas Andrews (Victor Garber), no filme Titanic (1997); * Dr. Phil, em Todo Mundo em Pânico 4; * C-3PO (Anthony Daniels) em Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança (2ª dublagem); * Elgar em Power Rangers: In Space; * O narrador de Adorável Psicose; * Tornado no filme A Pantera Cor-de-Rosa 2; * Sargento, na trilogia Toy Story; * Dr. Kelly e Donovan GrandSmith em Ben 10 (desenho animado); * Azmuth em Ben 10: Força Alienígena, Ben 10: Supremacia Alienígena e Ben 10: Omniverse; * Bellicus em Ben 10: Força Alienígena e Ben 10: Omniverse; * Magistrado Labrid (1ª voz), em Ben 10: Força Alienígena; * Carden em Power Rangers: Fúria da Selva; * Duque das Nozes e Josué (2ª voz) em Hora de Aventura; * General Modula em Titã Simbiônico; * Sasori (Hiruko) em Naruto Shippuden; * Máscara Negra (1ª voz) em Batman: Os Bravos e Destemidos; * Throttle em Biker Mice from Mars; * Coletor de patos em Apenas um Show. * Harper em Call of Duty: Black Ops II Novelas *'Sergio Goyri:' (Ignacio Aguirre) em Te sigo amando (Sigo te Amando), (Victor Izaguirre) em Niña... amada mía (Menina Amada Minha) e (Thiago Piedrasanta) em Rubi (telenovela). *'Alfonso Iturralde' (Narciso Bravo) em La otra (A Outra). *'Manuel Busquets' (Dr. Jorge Latorre) em Café, con aroma de mujer (Café com Aroma de Mulher). *'Alfonso Iturralde' (Renato Santibañes) em Marimar. *'Enrique Lizalde' (Abelardo Armanteros) em María la del barrio (Maria do Bairro''.'' *'Arturo Garcia Tenorio' (Tatá) em Maria Mercedes''.'' Como ator * Claudionor (Celebridade (telenovela)) * Porteiro (Belíssima) * Representante da Justiça (Páginas da Vida) * Advogado (Sete Pecados) * Otelo/Abel (Paraíso Tropical) * Pai de Ferradura (A Lei e o Crime) * Ary (Viver a Vida (telenovela)) * Ivan Manzieli (Por Toda Minha Vida) * Porteiro (Passione) * Narrador (Adorável Psicose) * Cardiologista (Top Model) * Oficial de Justiça (Da Cor do Pecado) Categoria:Dubladores do Brasil Categoria:Dubladores Categoria:Artigos do Mundo Real